Feliz
by Blue-Celebrity
Summary: Depois de derrotar Naraku, a Joía finalmente está completa. Agora, Inuyasha quer se transformar em um youkai completo, por razões compreensíveis, mas Kagome não vai deixar, O que vai acontecer?...[Inuyasha&Kagome][Oneshot]


**Disclaimer:** Agarra o Inu pelas orelhinhas Não..vou...falar...palavras...dolorosas...respira fundo e fala rápido Quem dera o Inuyasha fosse meu, mas infelizmente ele não é i.i

**N/A**: OI, oi! Chuta todo mundo pra longe, enquanto passa

È...erm...Gomen ¬¬

Então, depois de ver os filmes do Inu, ler os mangás e ver o filme dois, três e trechinhos do quatro no Youtube, resolvi escrever essa historia.

O enredo é bem bobinho e clichê. Após a morte de Naraku tudo parecia ótimo. Mas havia coisas a serem resolvidas. Pelo menos para duas pessoas.

Inuyasha superou a morte de Kikyou, mas ainda não esta pronto para cultivar seu outro amor. Seu medo de perder Kagome, como perdeu Kikyou apenas aumentou. Agora com a jóia completa, não tem duvidas do que ele quer fazer com ela. Seria um Youkai completo. Protegeria a todos. Ficaria mais forte por Kagome. Só que, Kagome ao descobrir isso, rouba a jóia e sai escondida a noite. O único problema é que o Inuyasha viu.

Essa fic começa no momento em que Kagome foge com a jóia. Então, não estranhe, por favor ;)

Lembrem-se, quem deixar uma review ganha um cookie. D

-----------------

**Feliz**

_Por - Blue-Celebrity-_

_----_

_Eu posso caminhar por aí com uma cara bonita  
Até quando eu estou preta e azul  
Qual é a razão de dizer a todos  
Que eu não te esqueci._

_  
Eu estou tão feliz por você  
Que eu poderia chorar  
Sim, eu estou tão radiante  
Contrarie meu coração e espere morrer  
Eu não penso em você todas as noites  
Antes de fechar os olhos  
Eu estou tão feliz por você, baby  
Que eu poderia chorar( Saving Jane, tradução, "Happy".)_

_--_

Seus pés doíam. Sua mente pedia para parar, mas seu coração a mandava continuar correndo. Não podia deixar que aquilo acontecesse. Ele não ficaria mais forte, iria apenas se tornar um...monstro insaciável!

Isso ela não permitira!

.Lembranças. Elas começaram a cruzar sua mente. Lembrou de como o conheceu, o quão assustada estava. E o que ele falou.

'_Você não é a Kikyou, mesmo. Ela é mais bonita. Muito mais bonita.' _

Foi então que ela parou. Seus olhos, logo se fecharam e lagrimas começaram a cair por seu lindo e delicado rosto. Mesmo morta...ele não a esquece.

Então percebeu que estava pedindo muito. Estava sendo egoísta demais. Ele a conheceu primeiro, a amou primeiro e nunca deixou de ama-la. Então, qual a razão do sofrimento?

Por que toda vez que pensava nos dois juntos começava a chorar?Tinha prometido a si mesmo que nunca mais faria isso. Era tortura.

Logo, estava caída no chão. A jóia em seu colo e suas mãos cobrindo seu rosto. Tinha que parar de chorar!

Seus joelhos estavam um pouco vermelhos por ter caído em cima de galhos. Estava no meio da floresta. Estava uma noite tão fria e triste. Sim, triste. Triste por que...seu amado não queria saber dela, ele não estava ali para a abraçar e dizer que tudo estava bem.

Foi então que ouviu um estalo. Rapidamente pegou a Jóia de quatro almas em suas mãos e levantou-se. Virou para trás e deu de cara com...Inuyasha.

Estava ciente de que sua boca estava aberta e que queria dizer algo, mas nada saiu.

Na verdade não tinha nada para falar.

Inuyasha pode sentir o cheiro salgado de suas lagrimas, não só sentir como ver também. Começou a se preocupar.

"Kagome, o que-" queria ter terminado sua frase, mas ela saiu correndo.

Saiu correndo como uma criança faria se um valentão a estivesse ameaçando. Ele não perdeu um minuto e correu atrás dela, quer dizer, deu um passo e pulou em sua frente. Ela se assustou um pouco e caiu. A Jóia escapou de suas mãos e foi rolando para o lado. Ela olhou para Inuyasha e ele para ela, e logo estavam em uma pequena batalha para pegar a jóia.

Ela praticamente se jogou mais para frente pra pegar a bolinha brilhante, mas Inuyasha a segurou. Logo Kagome estava em baixo dele, e ele em cima dela. Seus rostos estavam tão próximos.

Inuyasha se perdeu em seu cheiro, que nem ligava para o fato de que quem segurava a jóia era ela, naquele momento.

Foi aproximando seu rosto do dela, até que pode sentir sua suave respiração tocar seu rosto masculino. Queria se controlar, mesmo por que não podia mostrar esse tipo de afeição por ela. Não agora.

Mas seus lábios rosados estavam lhe chamando. E ele não poderia desperdiçar a chance de descobrir qual era seu sabor.

Quando se deu conta, já estava com os olhos fechados, e seus lábios estavam tocando os de Kagome.

Ela por sua vez, tinha os olhos arregalados, e seu coração parecia que ia sair pela garganta. Não acreditava naquilo. Não; era um sonho, só podia.

Mesmo assim, fechou os olhos e abriu a boca, deixando a língua dele entrar. Ele explorou cada canto. Queria decorar tudo.

Eles estavam no paraíso. Quanto tempo esperou por isso? Quanto tempo ele quis beijá-la, mas a culpa não deixava?

Pararam o beijo por falta de ar. Inuyasha abriu os olhos e encontrou uma sorridente Kagome, ainda com os olhos fechados de baixo de seu corpo. Não se segurou e sorriu também assim que Kagome abriu os olhos.

Eles se sentaram e ela o abraçou, aconchegando-se em seu peito.

-Não...faça isso, Inuyasha; falou em um tom suave e baixinho.

-Fazer o que?

-Não se transforme. Não use a jóia para isso, por favor.

-Mas...eu quero...te proteger...não..sou tão- foi interrompido por Kagome, que colou um dedo em sua boca.

-Eu...gosto de você do jeito que é. Foi pelo hanyou, teimoso e chato por quem me apaixonei.

Inuyasha sentiu seu coração bater mais rápido. Ela sempre fazia isso com ele. Suas bochechas ganharam um tom rosado, e sentiu uma enorme vontade de sorrir de novo.

-Inuyasha, você...faria isso por mim?

Em resposta, ele se afastou um pouco, ergueu seu rosto feminino, e tocou seus lábios com os dele.

-Só...por você, minha Kagome; Falou sorrindo.

Ela sorriu e sentiu uma enorme vontade de chorar de felicidade. Não acreditava que aquilo tinha mesmo acontecido. Mas logo entristeceu. Não sabia o que ia acontecer de agora em diante. Provavelmente, ela não poderia ficar atravessando a barreira do tempo.

Mas resolveu não ligar para isso agora. Estava com seu amado afinal de contas. Podia dizer com certeza de que finalmente estava feliz.


End file.
